La Fille du Slenderman (Extraits)
by Fantasiette
Summary: Commission de NightsandSonic sur Deviant Art, qui a voulu que je bâtisse une histoire autour de son personnage, Grace. Ce sera l'histoire d'un bébé, Grace, abandonné dans la forêt, et trouvée par le Slenderman. A suivre...


**La Fille du Slenderman (Extrait d'une future histoire)**

**- Le personnage de Grace appartient à NightsandSonic de DA-**

Dans la nuit noire, tout est paisible. Le Slenderman marche à grandes enjambées, comme il en a l'habitude depuis des siècles. Aux aguets, il veille sur sa forêt endormie.

Mais soudain, il entend un bruit singulier.

Un bruit qu'il a déjà entendu, il y a tant d'années.

Des pleurs humains.

Il se dirige vers la source du bruit.

Il semble que ce soient des sanglots de bébé, qui résonnent à travers les arbres.

Le Slenderman poursuit sa route vers le bruit...

... et au détour d'un chemin, il tombe sur une vision qui lui brise le coeur.

Au sol, enveloppé dans des langes, un tout petit bébé pleure toutes les larmes de son corps minuscule. Sur les langes, Slender peut lire "Grace" écrit en lettres roses sophistiquées.

C'est une petite fille.

"Oh, par tous les diables de l'enfer..." murmure le Slenderman, peiné.

Il s'approche doucement, et contemple le bébé.

Il est vraiment minuscule.

Slender n'hésite pas longtemps: il soulève le bébé dans ses tentacules et le ramène dans ses bras.

"Chuuuut, mon petit ange...chhhh, c'est fini...c'est fini, je suis là..." dit il en serrant l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

Mais la petite continue à sangloter dans son torse. Slender s'assied donc au pied d'un arbre et entreprend de bercer cette créature minuscule qui doit faire à peine un tiers de ses bras.

"Là, là, ma puce, chuuut..." murmure t il en couvrant la petite de baisers réconfortants.

Mais elle ne se calme pas. Ses cris se font de plus en plus déchirants, et ses joues sont inondées de larmes. Slender redouble de tendresse:

"Allons, allons, calme toi ma puce, tout va bien...Chuuut...Ne pleure plus, mon ange..."

Il essuie tendrement les larmes de la petite avec ses tentacules, il la berce, la serre contre son torse, l'embrasse, mais rien à faire.

"Comment est ce possible d'être si petite et de faire autant de bruit?!" se désespère Slender.

Alors il regarde autour de lui, complètement impuissant, et il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul: à ses pieds, un couple de vieux hiboux le regarde avec désapprobation.

"Slender! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme?! S'écrie le vieux hibou, un Grand Duc magnifique.

- Je suis désolé, Tama, mon ami, je fais ce que je peux...", répond l'homme sans visage en serrant le visage en larmes de la petite dans sa poitrine nue.

La dame hibou approche, peinée.

"Oh... pauvre petite... où l'as tu trouvée?

- Là, par terre... Elle était en larmes. Mais j'ai beau la serrer dans mes bras, la cajoler... rien n'y fait! Je ne sais plus quoi faire", se désespère Slender de sa voix grave.

La maman hibou regarde autour d'elle et repère un petit bosquet de jonquilles. Elle s'envole, en cueille une dans son bec, et atterrit devant Slender en lui tendant la fleur :

"Tiens, donne lui ça!

- Quoi? Mais voyons Sila, les bébés humains ne mangent pas de fleurs!

- Mais ce n'est pas pour la manger espèce de grand nigaud! Fais ce que je te dis, tu vas voir." lui dit la maman hibou en riant.

Slender soupire et attrape la fleur dans sa tentacule. Il l'approche de la petite fille en pleurs, qui s'arrête miraculeusement de pleurer.

Le Slenderman adresse un sourire éblouissant à son amie, qui lui sourit en retour d'un air entendu. Puis il reporte son attention sur le petit ange qu'il tient dans ses bras, et qui s'est emparé de la fleur en riant.

"Tu sais que tu es mignonne a croquer toi?" dit il en souriant avec tendresse.

La petite fille lève vers lui un regard radieux et humide, et gazouille gaiement.

"Vous avez vu?! Elle sourit!" s'exclame Slenderman, émerveillé.

Les deux vieux hiboux se regardent, attendris par la joie de leur ami.

"Oui mon chéri, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est heureux. Tu devrais essayer, de temps en temps, tu sais", le taquine la maman hibou.

Slender ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Il tend un long doigt et lui titille de bout du nez de la petite. La petite fille éclate de rire et attrape le doigt dans sa main libre.

"Regardez ça... mon doigt est trop large pour sa main!" s'exclame t il de nouveau, complètement attendri.

Les hiboux gloussent:

"Ca y est, on l'a perdu!" rit le Grand Duc.

Slender replace sa main sous les fesses de la petite et commence à la titiller avec ses tentacules. La petite rit aux éclats, et Slender glousse tendrement.

Soudain, la petite ferme les yeux, lâche la fleur et attrape une des tentacules qu'elle serre de toutes ses forces dans ses petites mains, en y collant son nez.

Ce geste brise le coeur de Slender.

Il la contemple un bref moment, et se dit qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de plus triste.

Cette toute petite puce, perdue, seule dans la forêt, abandonnée dans ce monde trop grand et trop cruel pour elle.

Il la plaque tendrement contre sa poitrine et l'enserre dans ses bras et ses tentacules. D'une main dans ses cheveux bruns, il enfouit son petit visage entre ses pectoraux. Là, il la serre fort tout en la berçant, et relève un visage ardent vers les hiboux:

"Comment peut on faire une chose pareille? Comment peut on abandonner a son sort une petite chose si fragile?" Demande t il, sa voix rocailleuse vibrante de fureur.

Les hiboux se regardent.

"Les hommes sont des êtres monstrueux, murmure Tama en frissonnant, se rapprochant instinctivement de sa compagne.

- Elle n'est plus toute seule maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber sur un coeur plus grand que le tien, Slendy ", dit la maman hibou en souriant tendrement.

Slender ne répond rien et baisse les yeux vers la petite. Elle est blottie tout contre lui, noyée dans sa peau blanche, le nez caché dans ses pectoraux. Tout en la serrant dans ses bras, il caresse ses cheveux de ses tentacules:

"Non, tu n'es plus seule, ma puce, je suis là...je te protège... Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te le promets, mon petit ange." Murmure t il doucement.

Sila le regarde avec attendrissement. Il est totalement absorbé par la petite fille, elle décide donc qu'il est temps de les laisser seuls. Elle se tourne vers son mari dont l'air grognon a laissé place a un sourire paternel, et dépose un rapide baiser sur son bec. Celui ci la regarde, surpris mais heureux, et Sila lui fait signe silencieusement de la suivre.

Après un dernier regard attendri vers leur cher ami qui continue à bercer tendrement sa petite puce en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, les deux hiboux s'envolent gracieusement et disparaissent ensemble dans la nuit étoilée.


End file.
